Amagiri Ayato (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Summary Amagiri Ayato (天霧 綾斗) is the main protagonist of the Gakusen Toshi Asterisk series, the #1 ranking student of Seidoukan Academy, which he joined in order to find a goal he can strive to achieve in life. He tends to be an easy-going, polite and friendly person, always trying to be helpful and assist others, regardless of what trouble he might end up in due to this. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | 8-B | At least 8-B Name: Amagiri Ayato Origin: Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Gender: Male Age: 16 years Classification: Genestellar, Seidoukan Academy Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, which can be boosted to Precognition, Aura, (Of various weapons, such as spears and swords), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat, Heat Manipulation (Via Ser-Veresta) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Fought against Julis Alexiavon Riessfeld, who was capable of exploding her entire room and blowing the wall off of it in a huge explosion. Upon unlocking his first seal, he became stronger than when he first fought her) | City Block level '''(After unlocking his 2nd seal, he easily overpowered the Li twins, who can cause severe damage to Julis and keep up with Ayato prior to him breaking the seal. Alongside team Enfield, Ayato fought against the Hydra, which was able to flame entire lines of buildings. He then wiped out the monster with just a single slash. Superior to Julis, who caused a massive explosion using Rafflesia Duoflores which engulfed the entire Hydra) | At least '''City Block level+ (After breaking the 3rd and final seal which restrained his true powers, Ayato became even more powerful and surpassed his sister, Haruka Amagiri, as that was the condition of the seal even breaking in the first place. Fought against multiple competitors in the Gryps Festa, most notably Ernest Fairclough, who is the #1 ranking student in Saint Galahadworth Academy. Comparable to Sylvia Lyyneheym) Speed: At least Supersonic (Blitzed other students during the Phoenix Festa prior to them even noticing his movements. While fighting AR-D, dodged multiple shots from RM-C, who can react to shots from semi-automatic rifles. Him and AR-D were moving so fast, that not a single rock which went flying during their battle hit the ground up until the end of it) | At least Supersonic | FTL (Superior to RM-C, whose Ruingoerz weapon is described as a high-energy laser canon, and can react to her attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | City Block Class | At least City Block Class+ Durability: At least Wall level (Tanked the explosion of Julis' Amaryllis and proceeded to cut through it with his lux) | City Block level (Superior to Julis, who survived an attack from Orphelia Landlufen, though the latter ended up overpowering them both and knocking them out) | At least City Block level+ (Can take on multiple high ranking students in the Gryps and Lindwurm Festas and grew even more powerful than he previously was) Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods of time) Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range to Hundreds of Meters via weaponry. Up to Hundreds of Meters via Ser-Veresta. Standard Equipment: Ser-Veresta Intelligence: Above Average (Is consistently portrayed as a rather capable fighter and tactician, excelling at martial arts, various forms of swordplay and the use of pole-arms) Weaknesses: There is a time limit up to which Ayato can use his lux. Ser-Veresta requires Ayato to exert his maximum effort and give it his all in order for it to activate. Ser-Veresta can drain Ayato's prana, which is the equivalent of his energy reserve. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Amagiri Shinmeiryuu: Ayato uses the Amagiri Shinmeiryuu as his main method of attack while using his Ser-Veresta. Unlike Haruka, he has only mastered the sword and hand to hand techniques and is still in training with the others. * Amagiri Haruka's Seals: Prior to her disappearance, Haruka had placed three seals on Ayato using her Strega ability, all of which acted to seal the Ayato of six years earlier, preventing him from naturally using all power gained since then. He managed to break the first seal own his own, unlocked the second one during his battle with Julis against the Li siblings, and was finally able to unlock the third one during Team Enfield's battle against Team Lancelot with some training from Madiath Mesa the night before, getting rid of the seals completely. The first seal required him to figure out what he needed to do, the second seal required him to find friends that he could completely trust, and the third seal required him to surpass his sister in strength. According to Haruka, the reason why she made the seals unlockable in three separate stages was so he would have at least the bare minimum if he ever needed to fight Madiath. Sword Abilities Beginning level: * Futatsumizuchi: Ayato slashes twice to create a cross shaped slice. * Shikibachi: Ayato moves around his target at lightning speed, then thrusts forward multiple times while his arm is stretched out and wrist is twisted. * Fugaku: Ayato curls his body and adds his weight onto a downward slash. * Sajinrou: Ayato swings his sword at the ground, creating a dust screen to blind his opponent. Medium level * Tobiazami: Ayato holds his sword in his right hand, twists his body, then swings in a wide arc. Ayato then repeats in the other direction by switching the sword to his other hand. * Kugatachi: Ayato generates five thrusts and four different kinds of slashes. * Yatagarasu: Ayato takes a deep breath and focuses his concentration. He imagines a small circle with himself at the center which he covers with his concentration, making the area perfectly defended. Yatagarasu is capable of defending against attacks that have a wide range, such as Irene's Diez Mil Fanega. * Kurikara: Ayato cuts his opponent in passing, then twists his wrist, stabbing his opponent to the ground as if to sew them to the ground. This move was used to destroy the Gravisheath. * Soekibachi: Ayato thrusts forward to entice his opponent to attack, then withdraws his sword, using the blade to knock his opponent's weapon up. He attacks again while his opponent is caught off guard. * Rikutobachi: Ayato holds his sword level next to his mouth and thrusts at his opponent six times. * Yamonjin: Ayato grasps his weapon with both hands, then runs while twisting his whole body, cutting down his opponent in one strike. * Chibashiri: Ayato swings his weapon at full strength as he draws it, using the momentum to twist his body and connect to his next strike. Deep level * Gyakurasetsu: Ayato controls the flow of power from several opponents to make them kill each other. This technique was originally known as Sakarasetsu until volume 7. * Shurazuki: Ayato moves in on his opponent and slashes at them in a half moon arc. According to Ayato, Shurazuki is a technique designed to cut the opponent while running past them without stopping on the battlefield. * Higabachi: Ayato thrusts his weapon forward, at the same time stepping forward while twisting his body, making it an advanced version of Shikibachi. One strike was powerful enough to shatter Kevin Holst's shield. Extreme level * Tsugomori: Ayato closes his eyes, loosens his body, and shifts his center of balance to the base of his toes. By doing so, it helps his Shiki sense his opponent, such as their breathing, heartbeat, and muscle movement, bringing their every movement to the world of stillness. Then, keeping his eyes closed, he rushes at his opponent and strikes where he needs to strike. This move is said to not require speed and is likened to drifting in a dark river. It is also described as an extremely accurate counter to the origin of his opponent's movements. Dual Swords * Narakumo: Ayato moves in on his opponent, then slashes right diagonally, horizontally to the right, twists his body and thrusts with his right, slashes left diagonally, horizontally to the left, twists his body and thrusts with his left, then thrusts with his right again for a total of seven strikes on the same spot. Spear * Mikumobachi: Ayato thrusts forward three times at high speed, making it seem like all three attacks come at the same time. It has enough force to blow away smoke. Short Sword * Shichinagi: Ayato holds a short sword in reverse, parries his opponent's attack, then uses the momentum to spin around and swing the short sword down at his opponent. Hand-To-Hand * Kuruwabarai: Ayato grabs the back of his opponent's collar, lifts them, flips them in midair, then slams them down onto the ground while he pounds his elbow into his opponent's chest. The force of the attack makes the opponent unable to breathe. * Hitsubauchi: Ayato kicks upward with tremendous force while twisting his right foot. * Fuwaguruma: Ayato twists his body as he jumps, then kicks his opponent's face three times. * Mushikuzushi: Ayato slides over to his opponent's chest, punches their weapon up to knock them off balance, then delivers a roundhouse kick to his opponent's pivot foot at full force. * Mikazuchi: Ayato punches the opponent's jaw with his right fist, elbows them in the chest at the same time, then punches their solar plexus with his left fist three times. ** Mikazuchi: Ayato uses a special Mikazuchi by adding the offensive power of his prana onto it. The force from the strike can make the air tremble and create a small crater on the ground behind his opponent. * Fusekazura: Ayato grasps the opponent's arm, then falls toward them while kicking their legs out. This technique is the origin of the Amagiri Shinmeiryuu Hand to Hand technique. * Kugatsuchi: Ayato breaks his opponent's arms, crushes their legs, then punches his opponent's liver, heart, spleen, lungs, and kidneys, with the last strike an elbow to his opponent to send them flying, for a total of nine strikes. Ayato was able to use it after temporarily unlocking the third seal. Hand-To-Hand Sword * Totsukami: Ayato moves in on his opponent, slashes right diagonally, then turns his weapon around to land a hit to his opponent's stomach with the pommel. Other * Shiki: Ayato expands his perception to the limit and gathers information on his opponents and surroundings using various sources such as movements, prana flow, sounds, and air flow. He was unable to use Shiki until he unlocked his second seal as his prana was constantly leaking. Using this, he is able to sense invisible things and predict where attacks will land. * Orga Lux: Ayato wields the Orga Lux Ser-Veresta that was formerly wielded by Haruka. He is periodically shown to feel the sentience of his weapon in his mind, especially its cry when it was damaged during his fight against Ernest. Originally, he was unable to change its size due to being bad at prana control, but was later given training by Haruka. * Genestellar: As a Genestellar, Ayato has enhanced physical ability and an aura known as prana. Key: Base & After Breaking the First Seal | After Breaking the 2nd Seal | After Breaking the Final Seal Note: '''Major credit to the Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Wiki for the abilities/techniques that were listed in this profile and other information which was used here. '''Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8